


Let's learn to be free

by wickedwitchofisolation



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchofisolation/pseuds/wickedwitchofisolation
Summary: 'There is no me to love'Ava felt so empty. Nothing made sense anymore. Who could she possibly be if she had no memories?Episode tag for 3×16





	Let's learn to be free

Ava Sharpe did not know who-what she was. A clone, yes, but what did this mean. How much of what she remembered is real. How many people she met are real or just fiction? Was Jane, her best friend in high school real? Was Alice, the first girl she kissed real? Was Joan, who broke her heart in Vegas real? Was anything real? Ava broke down. The were tears streaming down her face and Ava sobbed when she realised she lost her entire life. ‘There is no me to love,’ she thought to herself. Everything that had formed Ava Sharpe, her memories, her emotions were no more real than unicorns were. Ava Sharpe didn't even exist. She was just another AVA. 12th for the Time Bureau. Who knows which production she had in the factory. 

It started raining outside. It sounded as if the heavens were crashing down. Ava stood up, walked out of the door, and let the heavens fall down upon her. This felt real. The water was a river carving a valley into Ava’s mind. A lasting impression. A memory. And Ava was clinging on to it, because if she let go of this memory, it might never come back. She tried to think of other times she had spent in the rain, just standing, just being, but none came to mind. But there was once, on the beach. The waves crashing into the sand, the sand rough and course but oh so real. The warmth of the sun on her face. She remembered running into those waves, the cold water almost sizzling on her hot skin. It wasn't often that she felt so free. Free. Without memories Ava could be free. She laughed, the rain pouring down her wet cheeks. Maybe she could learn to make new memories now. To take a walk through the forest. To make new friends. Maybe even take an art class. She could hardly even imagine that. Not working for an agency that had had eleven others, that were almost exactly like her. Eleven others that never changed. Well, she decided, number twelve was going to be special.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you liked it! English isn't my native language and also I wrote this on my phone, so if I made and spelling/grammar mistakes I apologise. 
> 
> I wrote this mostly cuz Ava's line just utterly devastated me.
> 
> (And it took all my self control to not make a free as a bird joke, cuz her name means bird... in Latin... ha? Ha? Okay I'll see myself out now)


End file.
